That's Amore
by voi ch'intrate
Summary: Bella Swan has been dragged to the mall to offer moral support for the shopping trip of a lifetime. Edward Masen has been dragged to the mall to offer moral support for the shopping trip from hell. What happens when their paths cross? TWO-SHOT AU AH
1. That's Amore

**Not my characters. Don't own a thing. **

* * *

**That's Amore**

Alice dragged me, against my will, through the mall. She held onto my arm as if it was a leash and I was a particularly stubborn dog that she was trying to yank along. We were attempting to find The Perfect Outfit. Alice had a very pivotal date to attend that evening and she wanted to look spectacular.

Her boyfriend since we were in the second grade, Jasper Whitlock, was going to propose to her. The only reason we knew this was because Alice happened to find a Tiffany's bag stuffed at the bottom of their trash can.

I wasn't entirely sure how Alice drew the conclusion that a blue bag at the bottom of their waste receptacle meant that Jasper was going to propose to her; and even if he had the ring it didn't necessarily mean that he would be proposing that evening. But it wasn't my place to rain on her parade.

We were meeting Rosalie, Alice's college roommate, in the food court. I'd met Rosalie in passing and my impression of her was a blonde-bombshell with a brain. She looked like a modern day Vargas girl who moonlighted as a law student.

She sat in the middle of the food court and all the moms in velour sweat suits and the teenyboppers wearing too much makeup gave her a wide berth. She was imposing, I didn't blame them. They were in the food court eating greasy, fake Chinese food and slices of pizza the size of Texas and Aphrodite was sitting not two tables from them.

Alice waved like she was landing a plane and then dragging me through the gauntlet of dirty tables and rickety chairs to where Rosalie sat, sipping a cappuccino from Starbucks.

She shoved two white paper cups at us when we sat down.

"So, tell me the whole story," she said in a no-nonsense tone looking directly at my bouncy, vivacious best friend.

"Well, I was cooking breakfast the other day and when I was throwing the eggshells away, I noticed this little light blue thing sticking out from under an old bag of Bertolli and an empty milk carton, so I got my dish-washing gloves out and fished it out and it was a bag from Tiffany's!" Alice squealed, practically vibrating in her chair. I was debating taking away her coffee so that her hyperactivity wouldn't get worse.

Rosalie smiled like the Cheshire cat, "So, you think he's going to propose tonight?"

"Of course he is," Alice said matter-of-factly, "we're going to Amore! How much more romantic can you get?"

Amore was a popular Italian restaurant notorious for their scrumptious cuisine and mood music. So it was intimate and sexy and they served aphrodisiac food, draw from that what you will. No wonder Alice figured he'd propose.

"Not much more than Amore," Rosalie sighed, looking far away. She had this dreamy look on her face and I couldn't help but wonder why. I wasn't going to ask to find out, though.

"So, we're going to go shopping for a dress that will knock Jasper on that cute little tush of his," Alice said happily, clapping her hands together, her perfectly French manicured nails glimmered in the light.

Rosalie giggled and got up. She tossed her coffee into one of the garbage bins and motioned for us to follow. "I know this gorgeous little retro boutique that I think you'll find a winner in, Alice."

I rolled my eyes, but followed them nonetheless.

"Don't look so enthusiastic, Bella," Alice said sarcastically. She looped her arm with mine and fished for Rosalie with then other. Soon we were linked and doing a poor impersonation of the Monkee's walk.

"Alice, you know I suck at shopping why did you bring me along anyways?" I whined, staring at my feet so I wouldn't trip and bring them down with me.

"Because, this is the second most important dress I'll ever pick out! I ask so little of you, Bella," she pouted, staring at me with those imploring hazel eyes and I couldn't argue. As demanding and commandeering as she seemed to be, she really was selfless. She was always giving and asking for nothing in return…this was the least I could do for her.

"Fine, I'll try to cheer up a little, but I'm just here for moral support. Not fashion advice and most certainly not for you to dress up and parade around like a life-size paper doll." I concluded, still staring at the dingy tiles in the wide hallways of the mall.

Rosalie steered us towards this magical boutique that would supposedly produce the perfect dress for Alice and I bit my tongue so I wouldn't start complaining five minutes into our shopping excursion.

* * *

Jasper was positively frantic, almost comically so. We were in my car listening to Jasper have an aneurysm in the back seat. Emmett and I were trying very, very hard not to laugh. I was succeeding, Emmett however was not.

"Dude your girlfriend is like three feet tall, her fingers are the size of pencils why the heck did you think she would wear a size seven ring?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Jasper cried frantically. His face was bright, tomato red and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Calm down, man!" I yelled, stepping on the gas pedal harder, "Get a hold of yourself, Jasper."

"I ruined everything, Edward! I've ruined all of my plans! I was going to propose tonight! What if the ring still doesn't fit her?!" He said, thumping his head against the window.

"Don't give yourself a concussion, you idiot," Emmett said tactlessly. "If it still doesn't fit her you can get it resized again."

"But I want everything to be perfect!" Jasper pouted, sounding like he was four not twenty-four.

"This is the real world, Jazz, not everything is going to work out the way you plan it," I told him. "She hasn't even said yes, yet."

"Don't jinx it, Edward. Or so help my God I'll gut you in the backyard," Jasper threatened, reaching up to shake my shoulders.

"Don't heckle the drive!" I shouted as our car veered into the mercilessly unoccupied passing lane.

"Jasper, sit your butt down," Emmett commanded, turning around in his seat and pushing our distraught friend back into his seat. "You're in time-out, young man. Don't make us turn this car around."

Jasper made a face and a rude hand gesture at Emmett and I laughed, righting the car back to where we should be. The rest of the ride was uneventful except for Jasper occasionally hitting his head against the rear window.

We made it to the mall in good time, and without dying, so that was a plus. Jasper was shaking he was so nervous.

"What are you so freaked out about?" Emmett asked, clapping a big hand over Jasper's vibrating shoulder.

"What if they messed the ring up?" He whispered, mostly to himself probably because he didn't think he'd get sympathy from either Emmett or I.

"How in the world would they mess it up?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Jasper exclaimed, "What if like the diamond fell out or something. Or if they snapped the band in half by accident?"

"Geez, Jazz, don't be so optimistic," Emmett snorted, rolling his eyes.

Jasper stared at us, "I brought you two along for moral support. You could be a little more compassionate."

"Jasper, think objectively about this situation. It's pretty funny, you have to admit, and you're acting like a lunatic which is only adding to the hilarity." I said, trying to calm my friend down. He simply glared at me and kept walking briskly towards the mall entrance.

"Way to give the tough love, Edward," Emmett said patting my back.

"Whatever," I mumbled, jogging after Jasper who was plowing through groups of people to get to the jewelry store.

Jasper was already at the counter talking to the sales associate when Emmett and I finally caught up to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but your ring won't be ready for another two hours," she said in a polite, detached, business tone.

Jasper looked ready to start ripping his hair out, and so I decided to step in.

"What delayed the pick-up of the ring? When we spoke to a salesperson on the phone earlier, she assured as that the ring would be ready at 10:30," I said courteously.

"Yes, but we're having a little problem with the ring"—at that Jasper made a ridiculously girly, squeaking noise—"because of the diamonds all the way around the band. It's made it harder to resize it. But I assure you sir; the ring will be ready in no more than two hours."

"See, Jazz, they're trying to do a good job, don't rush the poor jewelry people," Emmett said in what was supposed to be a soothing tone, but it sounded more like he was talking to a dog or a small child.

Jasper glared at him.

"Let's go get some pretzels," Emmett suggested, putting his thick arm around Jasper's neck and pulling him towards the food court.

"When does he plan to pop the question?" The saleslady asked me with a smirk on her red painted lips.

"Tonight," I said.

She winced, "No wonder he's so stressed."

"Yeah he was practically having a seizure in the car earlier," I laughed. "Thank you for all of your help."

She smiled and nodded. I returned the gesture and then stalked off to go find Emmett and Jasper. I hoped Jasper wasn't causing too much of a scene.

* * *

We'd spent what felt like hours watching Alice try on dress after dress after dress. It was so mind-numbingly boring that I had started counting fluorescent ceiling lights.

There were 19 in the entire store, and the odd number bothered me. Why hadn't whoever designed this store made it an even 20? What kind of an incompetent idiot puts odd lighting into a store? One more or one less would've been fine, but no. It had to be 19. They probably did that just to piss off unwitting customers like moi.

Alice came out of the fitting room in a very sexy dress that hit her about mid thigh and that was tight at the bodice and kind of floated away from everything else.

"I can't breath in this one," she gasped, her smile still on her face.

"You'll want to be able to breath so you don't pass out before he gives you the diamond," I said dryly from my spot on one of the low, stylishly uncomfortable couches near the dressing rooms.

Alice scowled at me and disappeared behind the thick red curtain to try on the next dress.

"You could be a little more supportive," Rosalie said, inspecting her nail polish and shooting me a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

"I am supportive, I told her that she would want to breath until she got the ring and then she can pass out all she wants, Jasper could probably perform CPR and they'd turn it into something from an X-rated movie," I shrugged, starting in on counting ceiling tiles.

Rosalie scoffed and went to sift through another rack of taffeta dresses.

"Bella?" Alice called from the fitting room.

"Yeah?" I called back, rolling off the couch and strolled towards the curtain.

"Are you upset that I'm engaged?" She asked her voice small and muffled by the voluminous, crimson curtain.

"You're not engaged yet," I reminded her, still counting ceiling tiles.

"No, I'm not," she said softly, "but if I do get engaged, would you be upset?"

"Am I that unstable that you think it would upset me that you've gotten engaged?" I asked.

"No," she said softly and then jerked me into the dressing room with her. She pulled me into a tight hug. The scene was too touching so I really had no time or thoughts to waste on being embarrassed that my best friend was embracing me while she wore nothing but her unmentionables.

"Alice, I promise. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," I said softly, stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you," she said softly, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too. But Alice you'll be down the road like you've always been. Jasper's a good guy. You two will be happy, you'll make pretty babies together and Auntie Bella can spoil them and then send them back to you when they're all high on sugar and misbehaving."

Alice laughed, still teary-eyed and I took that as my signal to leave the dressing room and let her try on more outrageously overpriced dresses.

"Do I have to tell Jasper that you were doing inappropriate things to his almost fiancée while she was scantily clad?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow and brandishing a clothes hanger.

I forced out a laugh, "We were just having a tête-à-tête."

"Sure," Rosalie said. She ripped open the curtain, giving the rest of the store a great view of Alice in her panties and handed her another dress. Alice blushed almost as badly as I do and ripped the curtain closed.

I laughed and wolf whistled.

Alice leaned around the curtain to stick her tongue out at me. I laughed harder and Rosalie even started to giggle.

"Go try on another dress, woman, I'm bored and hungry," I said, flopping back against the frightfully uncomfortable little couch.

"I'm trying; but, you people keep interrupting me," Alice teased and I could hear the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled up.

Alice stepped out in an atrocious ivy green number that made her hips look about two times bigger than they actually were.

"You look like a mushroom," I said very seriously.

Alice flushed and stomped her foot, "Thanks, Bella!"

"What?" I demanded lazily, "You wanted my opinion on these dresses and I'm giving it to you. You want me to be honest don't you?"

Rosalie, bless her, came to my aid, "You do kind of look like fungus, Alice." She stated, wrinkling her pristine nose.

Alice danced to three-way mirror and examined herself from every angel. "Fine, it does look sort of like mushrooms or a Venus flytrap. Maybe we should look for something in white? Get Jazz in a wedding mood?"

"Sure thing, babe," Rosalie said, dancing back to the racks of dresses. I stayed put and watched as Alice changed out of the fungus dress and back into the jeans and tank she wore to the store. She asked the girl behind the cash register to help her return all of the discarded dresses back to their appropriate racks and then she dove back into the search for the perfect dress.

By the time she had about eight possibilities stacked into her arms I was starving.

"Alice?" I called as she retreated into the changing room.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm going to pass out unless you feed me," I said.

"Well go get something to eat then. Rose and I can narrow the choices down and then you can come back and help me pick out the final choice."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I stated, relieved. I pushed myself off of the little loveseat and trotted to the front of the store.

I was so craving some sushi so I went to the Japanese hole-in-the-wall restaurant and got myself some California rolls. They were good and I polished them off quickly. I dumped my plate and chopsticks into the garbage can and stalked back to the store.

Alice and Rosalie were having what looked to be a very animated discussion about what appeared to be a couple thousand yards of tulle attached to a hanger. I didn't want to touch that conversation with a ten foot pole. I was fully intending on going back for another order of sushi when Alice looked up sharply like her Bella senses were tingling.

Uh-oh.

I dove behind one of the large faux trees and peeked out to find that she'd gone back to her discussion with Rosalie about the monstrous tutu dress.

I decided against getting more food, because if I kept eating whenever I was bored I was going to end up weighing 300 hundred pounds and 300 hundred pounds of Bella in a bridesmaid dress would most certainly not be attractive.

I snuck over to the photo booth situated in the middle of one of the wide halls in front of JC Penny. I pushed the little curtain aside and climbed in. I curled my feet under me so Alice wouldn't recognize me by my shoes and pulled the book I was working on out of my purse.

I slipped the bookmark out and lost myself in the words.

* * *

Jasper was having a meltdown, to put it lightly. Emmett and I were quietly debating making a run to the ABC store and to get something spike his Coke with, but he would probably notice if one of us was gone for any length of time. And Jasper was a moody drunk, so ud intoxicating him would most likely make the situation worse.

"How do you plan on asking her?" Emmett asked.

"I was planning on taking the ring out of my pocket, getting down on one knee and saying 'Alice Brandon, will you marry me?' But apparently I've angered some higher power so I guess that won't happen," Jasper snapped.

I shot a look to Emmett that I hoped clearly said, 'Shut up now, if you value your life or certain body parts'. Thankfully, I think Emmett got the picture.

Jasper stalked off to the jewelry store, for the fifth time in the past half hour. Despite the fact that the rather frazzled saleswoman told him every single time that the ring would be ready at 12:30 and no earlier.

"I can't stand much more of this," Emmett muttered. "He's making me nervous. I feel like he's going to turn into a psychopath any second."

"I wonder if Alice knows she's marrying a paranoid maniac." I observed, stirring my drink with my straw.

"Fifty bucks says he throws up before the wedding," Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

I shook my head, "No, fifty on him passing out before the ceremony."

"You're on, man," Emmett said, shaking my hand. I chuckled. Poor Jasper was having a full on panic attack and Emmett and I were making inappropriate bets about what was supposedly going to be the happiest day of his life.

It would be the happiest day of his life if that stupid ring ever got finished. If I were the jewelry people I would've flushed the ring down the toilet because Jasper was pissing me off so badly. But it was not up to me to destroy the only piece of Jasper's sanity left.

"I'm so bored," Emmett said, dropping his head against the table.

"Then go shop or something. It's not like we have to be with Jasper at all times. I know we've joked about it, but I highly doubt he'll go postal on the jewelry store employees."

"I'm going to go the Dick's, you with me?" Emmett asked, pushing his chair away from the table.

"No, I'm going to the music store," I said. "The jeweler's is on the way to the sporting good's store, so you're in charge of telling Jasper where we've gone."

Emmett sighed dramatically, "Fine. But if he kills me, it's on your head. You'll have to explain my death to St. Peter when you get to the Pearly Gates."

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked away.

I went to my favourite music store and started riffling through the old albums. I pulled out a Pink Floyd album that showed some promise and found a thick notebook of neatly lined blank music sheets. I purchased both and shouldered the bag.

My phone started to play "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and I groaned. Who was calling me?

Emmett.

Of course. My first through was Jasper had killed someone at the jewelry place and we were going to have to pay bail, but he was just calling to vent to me.

"Slow down, Em, I can't understand you," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"I think the lady at the jewelry store broke Jasper, he's just sitting in the food court mumbling to himself, it's kinda creepy. And almost funny. I've been filming it with my phone to put it on YouTube."

Only Emmett would think to YouTube our best friend's emotional meltdown.

As much as I cared for Jasper, loved him like a brother, I really was in no mood to deal with him when he was being irrationally pessimistic. I'd practically invented pessimism and even I thought he was laying it on a little thick.

I understood that he was stressed, but really, he was being melodramatic. It was very bothersome.

"Emmett, deal with it on your own," I said and looked at my watch, "It's 12 o'clock, you've got another half hour until the ring is done. Go take Jasper to pick out wedding bands or something to get his mind of it. I'll meet you guys at the jewelry store in thirty minutes."

"Edward, don't leave me alone with him. Don't you dare—" I'm sure he was about to say something else rather threatening and so I decided it would be best to just close my phone and hide somewhere for half an hour.

I stalked towards one of the girly department stores and finally found somewhere where Emmett, or Jasper, would never think to look for me.

A photo booth.

* * *

_"I would've died, killed, stolen, been corrupted a thousand times if it had meant you would've stayed with me," he whispered, his mouth pressed against his drawn-up knees._

_I blinked and stood up quickly, dusting the bracken and feathers from my thighs. "I could never have stayed with you, Adelaide. You're the wind." _

_"If I'm the wind then you're the sky, because the wind always tries to reach it but it always comes up short," he said, staring at the ground._

_I watched him for a long time. He sat still, waiting for something that would probably never come. I remembered the Adelaide of old, who wore overalls that brushed the tops of his bare feet and never combed his hair and loved watermelon. _

_I turned to leave and he must've heard the gate near the side of the house creak as I walked away because he said softly, "Do you still hate me?"_

_"I never really hated you, Adelaide," I admitted, staring at—_

"Holy crap! I'm sorry Miss; I didn't realize there was another person in here!" A very flustered, very attractive young man who had just about landed on my lap apologized as he scrambled out of the photo booth.

He fell out onto the tiled mall floor on his rump and rolled onto his stomach as he stood. He dusted his pants off and continued to apologize profusely to me.

"It's ok, I'm just hiding in here," I said quietly, staring at him. He looked like a fallen angel, beautiful and triumphant with a lazy sort of grace that just seemed to ooze from every pore in his body.

He laughed and the sound was pure music, violin strings and bells, "I'm hiding, too. Care if I join you?"

I briefly wondered if that was a rhetorical question. I pulled the curtain aside and patted the small space on the bench beside me.

We were pressed against each other quite intimately. Because the stupid bench was so small I was practically on this stranger's lap. I didn't know whether to be freaked out by the fact that I was on his lap or the fact that I liked it.

"So why are you hiding?" He asked. His arm was wrapped loosely around me and I couldn't help but lean into him.

"My best friend and her college roommate are trying to find her the perfect dress for her date night," I sighed.

"Ah, and why aren't you with them?" He inquired; his dark green eyes were inquisitive and deep. I could've spent days navigating the sea of his eyes.

"I hate shopping," I admitted, worrying at my bottom lip.

He laughed.

"And why are you hiding?" I asked him.

"My best friend is having some issues with the engagement ring he bought for his girlfriend," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What was the problem?" I asked.

"He bought the ring like three sizes too big. And now he's freaking out because it's taking the jewelry store people forever to resize it." The man admitted, smirking slightly.

"So he's freaking out and you just ditched him?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not as awful as it sounds," the man admitted sheepishly, "he's with another one of our friends. So it's not like I left him alone."

"Ok," I said softly.

"So what's your name?" He asked; his fingers were brushing against my hip. I didn't think he was doing it on purpose but it was driving me crazy.

"I'm Bella," I said, even though I wasn't entirely sure that was my name. It sounded right, but this young man was making me forget everything. He was intoxicating.

"I'm Edward," he said, offering me his hand. I shook it and it felt like static was thrumming through my veins.

* * *

Bella. Beautiful in Italian. It fit her.

At first, I'd been mortified to have slid into her lap. I thought for sure she would call the mall cops on me or something.

But she was kind and she offered to share her hiding space with me. I was particularly astounded by her, because she disliked shopping. Pretty much all of the girls I'd ever met liked shopping. When I'd first met Emmett and Jasper in college they'd both informed me that their girlfriends adored shopping.

I'd jokingly said I'd wanted to find a girl who disliked it. They thought it would be impossible.

Impossible it was not.

I smiled at Bella and leaned forward to put some coins into the machine, I pressed some buttons and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, her chocolate brown eyes bemused.

"When in Rome," I said cryptically.

The little menu came up on the screen telling us that we had ten seconds to come up with a pose for our first picture.

"Say 'cheese', Bella," I whispered into her ear. She blushed and looked at me through the fringe of her thick, dark lashes.

The photo booth snapped our picture.

Bella jumped a little, "I didn't expect that." She said with a laugh.

"It's ok, we've got eight seconds until the next one," I said.

"Silly faces, we should make silly faces," Bella said, smiling at me.

"Ok," I said. The monitor showed two more seconds so I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes. I had no idea what Bella was doing.

Our picture was taken, we had two more.

"What next?" I asked Bella as our time showed back up on the screen.

"You decide," she said, "I picked the last one."

"Lets pretend like we're scared," I laughed.

She smiled at me and laughed, "Five seconds."

When it snapped our picture Bella and I were clinging to each other our mouths open wide like we were screaming and I was pointing into the distance like something was attacking us.

"We have one more," Bella said softly, staring into my eyes.

My cell phone picked that time to beep and signal me I had a text.

**WHERE R U? JAZ IS GOIN CRAZY!**

I sighed. "I have to go, Bella."

"We have on picture, left." She pouted.

I glanced at the screen and we had two seconds left. I made the split-second decision to turn to Bella and I planted a firm kiss to her cheek. The photo booth's flash went off and I pulled away.

The machine quickly printed our pictures. I had purchased two prints of each picture so I handed Bella her little strip and then jogged towards the jewelry store.

* * *

I watched Edward's retreating back, still slightly in shock. He'd kissed me. Wow.

I floated back to Alice and Rosalie, clutching the pictures to my chest.

Alice was in front of the three-way mirror again, this time in a dress with a pretty, dark A-line skirt with a ruffle across the bust. She looked gorgeous.

"That's the one, Alice. That's the dress you're going to get engaged in," I told her, pointing to her reflection in the mirror.

She smiled at me, "You think? Oh, this is so exciting!"

"So, Bells, where have you been?" Rosalie asked, pulling me down on the couch next to her as Alice changed out of the dress and paid for it.

"I went to get some food," I said quietly, hiding the pictures in the fold of my jacket.

"Yeah right, Bella," Alice said, she had a dress bag slung over one shoulder her purse on the other.

"What do you mean, 'yeah right'?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"I know that look," Alice said, "you met someone."

"No, I didn't," I lied.

"Yes you did," Alice said, kicking my shin.

"Jesus Alice, you don't have to make me a cripple," I said, rubbing my leg.

"I hate it when you lie to me, Isabella Marie, so it was justified." She quipped. "So who is this guy? How'd you meet him?

"I was hiding from you two in the photo booth," I started.

"You didn't get a picture of him, did you?" Alice squealed and started searching my pockets for the photo strip.

"Invasion of my personal space," I said pushing her away and bringing the pictures out from my jacket.

Alice and Rosalie inspected the photos and squealed at the last one, which made me blush profusely.

"So what's his name?" Rose asked.

"Oh my God," Alice said before I could answer, "that's—"

* * *

I made it to the jewelry store only slightly winded. I put the pictures into my back pocket and hoped that neither Jasper nor Emmett would notice them.

The relieved sales associate was handing Jasper a little blue, velvet box. He opened it an inspected the ring. Jasper really did have good taste. It was a little ostentatious but it would fit Alice. There was a single round cut diamond in the middle of two looping bands of smaller diamonds and then more diamonds went around the band.

Overall, it was very, very shiny.

Alice would love it.

Jasper held it up for Emmett and I to scrutinize.

"It's sparkly," Emmett admitted, probably because he couldn't think of anything else to say about it.

"Great choice, Jazz," I said, shaking Jasper's hand and patting his back. "Alice is going to love it."

"What happened to you not thinking she'll agree?" Jasper asked with a smirk. Now that everything was said and done he was markedly calmer.

"Of course she'll say yes, I was just pulling your leg. It was funny," I admitted.

"What's got you so chipper, Edward?" Emmett asked as we walked back to my Volvo.

"I met a girl when I was near the music store," I admitted, willing myself not to blush and give them something to make fun of me for.

"Oh la la," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I sighed and figured it wouldn't hurt anything to tell them. I doubted I would see her again, as much as I wanted to. However brief our experiences had been, it was nice but I only knew her name and had a picture. How was I supposed to find her? We were in Seattle; it was a rather big city. And I bet there were hundreds of brunette Bella's out there.

I sighed, "We both hid in the photo booth together."

"Who were you hiding from?" Jasper asked at the same time Emmett exclaimed something utterly vulgar about being in an enclosed space with a woman.

"Shut up, Emmett; and I was hiding from the two of you," I said, kicking Jasper in the back.  
"Oh what's this?" Emmett asked, pulling the pictures out of my back pocket.

I tried to snatch them away from him but he held them over my head like we were in the third grade playing keep-away. I didn't want him to damage the pictures; they were all I had of Bella.

Emmett's eyes grew large and he thrust the picture into Jasper's hands.

"Woah, look at that kiss," Jasper laughed.

"Jazz, look at the girl real close," Emmett said in a creepy, quite voice.

"It's Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, taking my pictures back, guarding my hope.

"She's one of Alice's best friends," Jasper said, carefully handing me back my pictures.

"How come I've never met her?" I asked.

"Because she went to a different college than the rest of us," Jasper said which made sense. I'd met Jasper and Emmett and Alice and Rose in college. But I didn't meet a Bella.

"We've known Bells since forever," Emmett admitted, "She's spunky. You'll like her."

"I already like her," I confessed, feeling like I was admitting my first crush to my parents.

Emmett smiled wide, his dimples showing and he wrapped his arms tightly around mine and Jasper's necks, "Jazzy's getting married, Eddie's found a lovely lady; well I do believe this calls for a celebratory song."

"Oh God, no," Jasper pleaded.

I laughed.

"_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie. That's amore."_

Jasper and I snickered. Emmett stared at us and smiled wider, "C'mon, everybody!"

We joined him in singing the rest of the song, walking arm-in-arm to the car, "_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore. Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling, and you'll sing "Vita bella". Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella..._"

* * *

**Random little one-shot that I've had floating around in my head for a while. I thought it was cute. **

**There are links to Alice's dress and her engagement ring on my profile, if you want to look at them. I also put up a link for the full version of the short story Bella's reading before Edward interupts her. I wrote it, so it's kind of crappy, but you guys can read it if you want. It's called "The Firefly Murderer". Oh! Amore is a real restaurant in Seattle. I thought I was being original, writing about this totally fictional restaurant called "Amore" and so I randomly typed it into AOL's search bar, and lo-and-behold it's a real restaurant in Seattle. I'll also put a link to their webpage in my profile.**

**Tell me what you think! Please review! **


	2. That Truly Is Amore

**That Truly Is Amore**

We laced Alice up into the most important dress she would ever wear. It was higher than only the dress she bought that fateful day in the mall when I met Edward. That day will forever be the best day of my life. The beginning of everything bright and happy. The beginning of Bella and Edward.

The two names were synonymous now, apparently. We were salt and pepper, peanut butter and jelly, Simon and Garfunkle.

And as I laced up Alice's super extravagant dress all I wanted to do was run and find Edward and beg him that if we were to ever get married we would elope. I wanted him to take me to Vegas. To honor the way we met we could have our wedding pictures taken in a photo booth.

Jasper had proposed that night, despite all of the drama we were later informed of. His proposal was flawless and the ring was gorgeous. As was the best man.

I felt abundantly blessed to be the maid of honor alongside such a dashing best man. Such a dashing boyfriend.

Edward was absolutely perfect. It was like he was custom made for me. He was a perfect match. I always thought it was corny when people referred to their loves as their 'better halves'. Edward is my better half. He completes me.

He can watch the Notebook and not whine about watching a girly movie. He can cook relatively well. And for some bizarre, inexplicable reason, he's in love with little old me.

I haven't quite figured that one out yet, how could I deserve Edward Masen? Somehow I must've pleased some higher power, because life hands some lemons and hands others Edwards. I got an Edward.

Life was good.

"How do I look?" Alice asked, doing a little twirl for me and Rosalie and her little sister, Cynthia. We were all bridesmaids, subjected to Alice's bridezilla outbursts and crying stints. It wasn't all that bad, Alice actually didn't go overboard. I was shocked.

We were probably the only bridesmaids on the face of the planet that didn't feel the need to complain about our dresses. Alice had chosen sage green and ivory as her colours—I'd been reprimanded when I'd called them green and white—and so her dresses were a beautiful, creamy off-white with sage coloured sashes and embroidery.

She and Jasper—more like she—had settled on an outdoor, garden wedding. There were flowers everywhere. They had spent a small fortune alone on the florist alone.

"You look gorgeous, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace our petite friend.

Alice looked close to tears, so I quickly grabbed the tissues so I could catch her before she ruined her makeup.

"I've been planning this day since the third grade," she said with a slight sob.

"Yep, it's been a long time coming," I teased, dabbing under her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run.

"I can't believe I'm going to be marrying Jasper," she gushed, grabbing the tissue from me.

"Mrs. Mary Alice Whitlock," I nodded, "sounds like a good Southern belle."

"Shut up," she said, throwing the tissue at me.

I giggled and watched as Alice turned a pirouette in front of the mirror. Her beautiful gown fanned out around her.

Alice's mother stuck her head through the doorway.

"It's almost time!" Mrs. Brandon called excitedly.

Alice squealed and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

I smiled at her as we made sure everyone was looking perfect.

* * *

I won the bet. The one I'd made so many months ago with Emmett.

Jasper did pass out before the ceremony. He seemed to be doing alright up until Emmett made some wisecrack about something going wrong and Alice leaving him at the alter—which wouldn't happen in a million years, Alice was hopelessly devoted to the man—but Jasper turned green and then really pale and he dropped like a sack of nails.

I would've been funny if it weren't fifteen minutes until the ceremony.

We finally had Jasper propped up in a chair before Mr. Brandon walked in with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Thank God. I think we all needed a drink.

Jasper looked mortified that he was practically unconscious in front of his future father-in-law.

"Oh don't look so bashful, son," Mr. Brandon said, "I threw up in one of the potted plants in the foyer of the church when I got married."

Jasper gave him a halfhearted smiled and eyed the bottle greedily. I was fairly sure that Alice would notice if Jasper showed up to their wedding, completely smashed. I made a mental note to moderate his alcoholic intake for the morning.

Even though I felt like I needed a stiff drink myself…

I stuck my hands deep in my pockets to reassure myself.

"We've got ten minutes," Emmett said, looking at the clock on the wall.

The ceremony was being held outdoors in the gardens. We were all in matching white tuxes—as per Alice's request—with green cummerbunds and bow ties. I thought we looked ridiculous, but when Emmett and I had told Jasper of our qualms of wearing our groomsmen's getups, he told us to take our opinions and put them where the sun doesn't shine.

We shut up, but still felt like idiots.

I felt like a leprechaun in the green and white with my red hair. Or some bizarre Christmas ornament.

I just wanted to see Bella. Wearing the ridiculous tux would be worth it once I could see Bella. I wanted her to be by my side.

But at the moment, I had to deal with Jasper who was looking slightly calmer, but still green around the gills.

"You need to calm down," I told him sternly. "Stop worrying."

"But what if—" he started until I cut him off.

"Would you quit with the 'what ifs' already?! Jesus, man, you're getting married today—this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Let yourself be happy!" I said, shaking his shoulders.

"But—"

"No buts," Emmett said hauling Jasper to his feet, "everything's going to be fine. You're marrying Alice today. It'll be a great day. The ceremony will be over before you know it."

Emmett's perspective of a quick ceremony was probably skewed. He'd married Rosalie only a month ago. He and Rosalie had known each other since we'd all gone to college together, but they'd dated for four rocky months ending in one very unexpected elopement.

For the longest time, Bella, Alice, Jasper and I had been convinced that they hated each other and that their relationship had been purely physical. But apparently we were wrong.

"Alright, gentlemen," Mr. Brandon said, clapping his hands, "it's time to get married."

"Deep breaths, Jazz," Emmett instructed as we walked outside to go get Jasper married.

* * *

The bridesmaids were walking out of the country club into the gardens, so Rosalie and I were stealing glimpses of the boys from one of the windows before the ceremony. Alice has been sequestered by her mother so that her mom could talk to her before things got started.

I caught a glimpse of Edward and my breath caught in my throat. He was stunning. His skin looked luminescent in his white tux, and the green set off his eyes perfectly and contrasted beautifully with his messy, auburn hair.

I was once again struck by how beautiful he was. How in the world did I get so lucky?

Rosalie was staring at her husband, twisting her wedding band around nervously.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course," I said very seriously. I may be horrible at keeping secrets, but I was always ready to lend a friendly ear.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered in my ear.

I squealed and hugged her, "Have you told Emmett yet?"

"I don't even know if I really am yet, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow…but I didn't know how to tell Emmett," she said softly.

"I'd go with, 'Hey, Emmett you're going to be a daddy'." I told her.

I loved the way her eyes sparkled when I said 'daddy', but her smile faded, "We just got married, we haven't even been married for two months yet!"

"So," I said.

"So!" She shot back at me. "What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"How could he not want a baby? Emmett will be overjoyed!" I exclaimed. Even through some of the more immature crap Emmett pulled, you could tell that he adored Rosalie. And he was practically born to be someone's father.

Rosalie smiled and jumped up and down a little.

"Oh, I can't wait until the baby is born!" She exclaimed, probably thinking off all the cute things she could dress this poor kid up in, and thinking about all the good things none of the bad—like labor or dirty diapers and midnight feedings.

"What baby?" Alice asked, skipping over to us.

I really hoped that Rosalie hadn't intended to keep it a secret…

"I doubt it's Bella's baby unless it was the second immaculate conception"—I scoffed—"so I guess Rosalie's the one with a bun in the oven."

"Way to take something beautiful and make it sound crude, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes.

Rosalie blushed, "I'm not positive yet—I haven't gone to the doctor yet."

"Oh, you're going to have a baby. I know things, I can tell," she said in a cryptic voice. I stifled a hysterical giggle. Alice was such a cornball.

"It's time girls, line up," Alice's mama called to us, breaking up our little powwow.

We positioned ourselves in our line. The flower girls—two of Jasper's younger cousins—stood at the front, their baskets filled with white rose petals held carefully in front of them.

Cynthia was behind them, then Rose then me. I glanced over my shoulder at Alice who had taken her father's arm. I winked at her and she winked back.

The music started playing and we were off.

* * *

We walked out stoically, lining up behind Jasper. I stood directly to his left, Emmett beside me and Jasper's uncle, Carlisle, was beside him.

Jasper was breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, studying the tops of his white dress shoes. I clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

The music started and my eyes snapped to the center aisle as the girls started to pour out of the main building.

The flower girls were first, spreading petals over the aisle.

Rosalie came next and I heard Emmett exhale beside me. I smirked a little.

And then Bella was there, stunning in her bridesmaid dress. It wasn't every day that I got to see Bella all dolled up, so my eyes drank it in. Her curves hugged by the outfit that perfectly matched mine. I suddenly didn't feel so ridiculous in my tux.

Bella gave me a shy smile and I smiled in return.

I was so mesmerized by Bella that I hadn't noticed anything else going on until I heard Jasper mutter, breathless, "Dear Lord, Almighty."

I looked to Alice who was beautiful in her floor length ball gown. No wonder Jasper was stunned.

She smiled at him and kept walking, looking like she wanted nothing more than to break free and run into his arms. I smiled and stared at them enviously. I noticed Bella trying to catch my eye and she winked. I grinned back.

She blushed.

We continued flirting with each other through the ceremony. We played our parts perfectly, Bella handed Alice her little note card with her vows and I didn't lose the rings.

It was beautiful and at the end of it, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock were announced to the crowd to cheers and wolf whistles.

The bridal party all matched as we walked arm in arm down the aisle.

Bella and I were first behind Alice and Jazz. I was so relieved when she wrapped her arm around me. I couldn't resist kissing her.

"I promise, this will be us one day," I whispered without thinking, I was a little high from the wedding hubbub.

She blushed and smiled at him, "I'll hold you to that promise."

I grinned as she kissed my cheek and we walked down the aisle.

* * *

We had to take pictures in the gardens, which wasn't half bad because I was always paired with Edward and he made the most painful things fun.

I was giddy from Edward's little promise after the ceremony. Did he really want to marry me? Were we ready to take that step?

I shrugged off those heavy thoughts and concentrated on smiling pretty for the pictures. I was sure Alice would have my head if I looked pensive instead of blissful in her wedding snapshots. So I plastered a smile on my face and thought about Edward.

Once my eyes were burning from the flashes, we went inside the country club for the extravagant reception. Alice never did anything half-way and her wedding was definitely over the top.

The flowers were everywhere inside the country club. I was glad that I'd remembered to take allergy medicine that morning.

"So, how's the maid of honor doing?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and offering me a champagne flute.

"The maid of honor is tired," I told him, sipping my champagne. "What about the best man?"

"The best man is content now that he can actually hold the maid of honor," Edward teased, planting a kiss on my exposed collar bone. My heart sped up and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Edward chuckled quietly.

Jasper and Alice made their grand entrance while everyone cheered once again and then they made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a couple. They chose "You and Me" by Lifehouse. It was sappy and cliché but still made me cry.

Edward held me tightly and I couldn't help but think that had I not had him I would've been a wreck on Alice's wedding day. I would've been lonely and emo and awful, but I was in Edward's arms as he crooned the song to me and we watched the Whitlock's dance. Nothing in the world could be better. This was as close to heaven as humans could get.

After their first dance was over the other couples were invited onto the dance floor. Edward pulled me out despite my protests.

He held me tightly against his chest and I didn't even worry about stepping on his toes. We just swayed to the music, holding each other as some other sappy love song poured through the speakers.

* * *

I wondered if Bella could tell that I was sweating and shaking. My palms were clammy. If she could tell, she wasn't letting on that she did. I hoped she couldn't. I was calm, cool collected Edward. Nothing flustered me.

Except Bella.

She made my heart pound in my chest.

I wanted her.

Forever.

* * *

The song ended and Edward led me to the table where the bridal party was to sit. He pulled my chair out for me, ever the perfect gentleman. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

His smile faded but then came back a little, "I'm fine, love. Don't worry about it. I'm feeling a little ill but it's probably just the bottle of whiskey that Alice's father shared with the groom and groomsmen before the ceremony."

I giggled, it did sound like something Mr. Brandon would do. I wondered if Alice knew that her father had given her husband alcohol before their wedding. "Maybe you should sit down and drink some water."

"I'll just go to the washroom and splash some water on my face," he said, leaning down to plant a firm kiss against my brow.

I watched him go, hoping that he was alright.

Alice came and sat next to me. She had a plate full of finger foods—mainly ham biscuits and Oreo truffles—in hand.

"Rose told Emmett about her big news," she said, daintily stuffing an entire ham biscuit in her mouth.

"How'd he take the news?" I asked, stealing an Oreo truffle.

"Oh, he's been wanting to get up to the mic on the DJ stand to announce it to everyone but Rosalie threatened to castrate him if he did, so I guess it's safe to assume he's ecstatic."

I laughed. "That's good; their baby will be well loved."

"And well spoiled," Alice said proudly. "Auntie Alice and Auntie Bella will give her all the candy she can stomach and buy her expensive toys and—"

"What happens when Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper give this baby a cousin—and why are we aunts and uncles? None of us are related."

"Shut up, Bella. I've always planned on teaching my children to call you Auntie Bella."

"Great," I muttered.

Alice punched me in the arm, "I'm serious. When Jasper and I have kids you and Edward are going to be Auntie Bella and Uncle Ed."

"If he hears you calling him Ed, he'll be upset," I told her. Edward hated any variations of his name. Edward was Edward and nothing else.

Alice laughed evilly and Jasper joined us at the table, carrying his own plate off food. "Where's Edward?"

"Washroom, he's feeling the effects of the liquid courage Mr. Brandon gave you guys before the service," I teased.

Alice's eyes narrowed, "Daddy didn't. He promised me he wouldn't."

Jasper glared at me over Alice's head and drew his finger over his throat, "Bella's just kidding."

"Let me smell your breath," Alice demanded.

"You just kissed me not five seconds ago; wouldn't you have been able to taste it?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine. You're off the hook."

He sighed and then kissed her again, quite passionately. I turned away to give them some privacy, wondering why the heck Edward was taking so long.

I stood up to make my way to the buffet tables. I was super hungry because I hadn't eaten anything besides some peanut butter M&Ms at Alice's house that morning. I wanted some meatballs something fierce.

Once I was out of line I went to go sit with Rosalie, who had the same idea as me: eat as much of the free food as possible. Though she seemed to be taking the idea to the extreme.

"Emmett keeps bringing me all of this food," she said, staring at her plate, "he's being so sweet I can't bring myself to tell him that I was full after the first fifteen ham biscuits."

I laughed, "I'll help you eat it if you help me find Edward. He was going to the restroom but I haven't seen him for the last fifteen minutes."

She waved Emmett over, who was back in line at the buffet, "Everything ok, Rosie?"

"Go find Edward, Bella can find him," she ordered.

"Ok, sweetheart," he said and then disappeared into the sea of people.

I made the noise of a whip cracking and rolled my eyes at Rosalie.

"Go ahead, tease." Rosalie said, eating one of the fourteen meatballs piled high on her small paper plate.

"It's just so funny, you've got that man so whipped," I said.

She smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The door to the bathroom banged open and Emmett came in.

"Where have you been? You've got a lonely girlfriend out there. And good food that you haven't even touched," Emmett said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," I mumbled.

"I didn't think you had any of that stuff Mr. Brandon gave us," he said, confused.

"I didn't."

"Then what's your issue, man?" Emmett asked, leaning against the row of sinks.

"Can you please keep a secret, Emmett?" I asked, though I doubted he could.

"Sure man," he said.

I locked the door to the bathroom and then put my hands into my pockets.

* * *

"Maybe the men's bathroom is a vortex," Rosalie said, chewing thoughtfully on a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Maybe," I sighed. I rested my chin on my fist and stared at the dance floor.

Both Emmett and Edward had been gone for about an hour. Rosalie had resorted to calling Emmett's cell phone. He hadn't answered yet.

"Give me your phone I'm calling Edward again," I demanded petulantly.

I dialed and held it up to my ear. Emmett answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Where the heck are you two?" I demanded.

"We ran to the supermarket to get some Pepto-Bismol for your boyfriend," he said.

"Is he alright?" I demanded.

"Yeah sure, he's fine," Emmett said, though I didn't believe him.

I hung up and threw Rosalie's cell phone to her.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"No," I replied, "they went to the supermarket to get medicine because Edward isn't feeling well. They could've come and told us at least…that way we wouldn't have been worrying."

"They're men; lack of foresight is in their genetic makeup."

I sighed and popped another Oreo truffle in my mouth. I'd probably eaten about fifty of those little things. I was going to get fat. I didn't care because Edward wasn't there. Forget him.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath.

"You want me to go kidnap your girl?"

"Sure," I said.

* * *

"Bella!" Emmett said, running up to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my heart started to race and adrenaline made my blood feel cold.

"Something's wrong with Edward!" He said.

"Where is he?" I demanded, getting up from my seat and almost knocking my chair over in the process.

"Outside, in the gardens. He just kept asking for you," Emmett said.

I ran past him to go find Edward. I knew he wasn't feeling well, but was he alright? What if he'd passed out would I be able to carry him inside? Oh God, what if he died? What would I do if Edward was gone?

I ran faster, surprised that I could run in heels and a dress and not fall.

* * *

Bella came around the corner, breathless and utterly beautiful. My heart leapt into my throat and I stared at her—forgetting everything that I wanted to tell her and just captured by her wide, brown eyes.

* * *

Edward was fine.

He was standing in the middle of two tall edges that had tiny blue flowers peaking out of the leaves.

"Are you alright? Emmett said something was wrong," I said, out of breath.

"Nothing is wrong," he breathed quietly, "I'm sorry if we scared you."

I laughed histrionically. "I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, love," Edward said, walking forward to embrace me.

"It's alright," I said, burying my face into the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent that always clung to him, that was so uniquely Edward.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He sunk to one knee, and took my hand into his.

"I love you, Isabella Marie. With every fiber of my being. I love you. Please, Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Of course," she breathed.

* * *

"Of course."

* * *

**I had a ton of people beg me for at least an epilogue for this story. So I wrote it. So there. :P**

**There is a link to Alice's wedding dress in my profile. As well as a recipe for Oreo truffles. Which are amazing. I'm serious. I could eat one every second from now until the day I die and not get tired of them. They're so good. **

**And the last link that I'll put in my profile is to the bridesmaid's dresses. If you don't look at any of the other links, please look at that one. It's a customized sketch by a very amazing artist who does amazing fashion designs. She's really great and I really want you guys to go check out her design for the dresses. It's pretty awesome. Thanks, Sista.**

**And if you want to read more of my stories, go check out FORTUNE COOKIES which is my latest full-length story! **


End file.
